Resent research has shown that an unborn baby (fetus) has the ability to hear sound while still in the womb. It is further believed that an unborn baby may also recognize and react to certain sounds, such as: music, the mother's and/or father's voice, and a variety of other natural and/or man-made sounds.
The extraordinary benefits of sound and music during pregnancy have been documented over the last twenty years, due to a period of tremendous scientific advancement in our understanding of life in the womb, and its consequences thereafter. It has been established that the baby before birth is a hearing, feeling, and sensing being.
Research has also shown that babies develop prenatal memories. The sounds and/or music that are heard frequently before birth will be recognized after birth. This has been observed as the babies physically turned to the source of the sound or were completely absorbed by the sounds and/or music being played.
Hearing is believed to be the first sense to develop in the embryo, appearing in the third week of gestation. Sound and/or music may have a variety of effects on the unborn fetus, including; fetal development, stimulation, cognitive development, relaxation, musical therapy, baby & mother bonding and enjoyment for both mother and developing baby.